It's Cold
by Shiro513
Summary: Being the cousin of Kurosaki Ichigo does lead to quite a lot of trouble, especially for Akira. If only she was completely innocent and had no idea about shinigami, if only. If only she hadn't met her eyes with his, if only.
1. Prologue: It's Cold

**There were a lot of complications with dates and years, and so since the beginning of the anime would be** **in around May** **according to Kubo and I decided that it should be** **set in 2016** **and so, the Prologue is set 130 years prior, which is** **1876** **.**

 _ **Prologue: It's Cold**_

*1876 (130 years before the beginning of the anime) *

*? POV*

Scrambling to my feet as I gained consciousness, I scratched my head as I gazed upon my surroundings. I was alone in a place that seemed deserted, not knowing where I was or who I was only knowing my first name – Akira – it wasn't very helpful but at least I knew a bit of myself. All I had was a dagger, it had a small red hilt with snowflakes covering it, perhaps this was mine.

I looked at myself in the reflection of a puddle, wearing a navy-blue kimono, which was ripped at the hem, and reached just above my knees. My hands and legs were covered in dirt, perhaps for lying unconscious for, Kami knows how long, and my blue locks reached down to my waist. I took in my features, knowing that they would stay with me forever even if my memory didn't. I had chocolate brown eyes, a small nose to fit my face and a slightly tanned complexion. It seemed as though I was a child as I took in my appearance.

I racked through my brain, any explanation for why I was here. I saw a beautiful woman, she had long brown hair and brown eyes, she picked me up and span me around. Oka-san.

A man suddenly offered me food, he was slightly taller than the woman, he had dark blue hair and green eyes. Oto-san.

There was also child, older than me with dark blue hair and brown eyes, just like me, he came towards me laughing. Nii-san.

I tried to remember anything, their names, something but I was met with the same dagger in my hand, yet in the possession of another. Suddenly, I saw an ocean of blood pouring onto my small palms as it leaked through my organs, I felt my heart beating, my lungs failing, the air barely finding its way into me, barely keeping me alive, I felt another pang into my chest and all the air in my lungs abandoning me, leaving me and yet the blade never left me.

I had died and I was now in what I supposed was the after-life. I shivered thinking about how I was standing even after being murdered, and unknowingly I gripped onto the dagger tighter.

I was alone.

That was until I heard a sudden noise followed by crashes from inside a run-down house nearby, I decided that maybe there was another person like me, lost.

I rummaged through the dilapidated house until I was face to face with a boy, who was getting beaten up by two very large burly men. I hid behind a wooden wall as the two men continuously hit the boy with pieces of metal and wood, whatever they could get their hands on. Seeing how helpless the boy was, I remembered the only clear memory of my past life. How I was mercilessly beaten and died, I wasn't going to let that happen to him, he's not going to die as I did, because this time I could be strong and fight back.

Quickly as possible, I picked up a wooden pole and attached a sharp piece of metal to it to make it similar to a spear, and I hid my dagger in my kimono just in case. I didn't know where this sudden knowledge came into me and told me what to do, where did it come from, and how much do I know about weapons and killing.

Silently, I ran towards one of the perpetrators and stabbed him in the stomach as he crippled in pain. The other one – Ugly 2 – lunged forward and hit me with a wooden beam that was in his hands. Fortunately, I didn't lose my balance, and I quickly got my dagger out of my kimono and stabbed him repeatedly in the stomach, kicking him away. Panting, I reached for the boy and lead him outside of the house, I didn't know where to go but anywhere was better than with those two. When I thought that we had gotten far enough from that house, I stopped walking and looked at the boy. He looked slightly older than me, he had piercing black eyes and hair that was tied up, he had a quite a lot of scratches and bruises on his face and arms, and he was wearing white clothes, which were ripped.

"Who are you?" He asked me panting, his voice shaking.

"I think my name is Akira." I replied, my voice raspy, before realising that he was glancing at the blood that dripped from my dagger. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

"I see. Since you saved my life, I will trust you enough to tell you my name. I am Byakuya, Kuchiki Byakuya. And thank you for saving my life." He told me.

"Your trusting me just because I saved you and told you that I wouldn't hurt you? What if I only saved you so that I could have some money?"

"Well, after seeing you fight and the fact that you told me that you weren't going to hurt me after I looked at your knife to reassure me, it seems as though you don't want to kill me as if you did, then we wouldn't be having this lovely talk as I would be dead." Byakuya told me.

"Dagger."" I told him.

"What?"

"It's a dagger – not a knife."

"How would you know?!" He asked me. "I've studied weapons for a long time, and _that_ is not a dagger."

"I just know! Even if it's the only thing I actually know." I exclaimed, but I released that I don't actually know.

"What do you mean? 'It's the only thing you know'." He asked me, looking in the eyes as if urging me to tell him."

"Well, just before I rescued you, I actually woke up with no memories. Just this dagger in my hand and I know, that this is a dagger, it's the only thing I remember and I'm not sure why?" I told him, specifically leaving out the part of how I died, but everything else was true. Why is it that out of everything that happened in my life, the only thing I had to remember was my death and this dagger, why?

"A dagger it is. You gave me such a compelling argument; how could I disagree?" Byakuya replied, smiling. "Since you don't know a thing about this place, you should follow me I'll take you somewhere safer, where we won't get ambushed." I complied and followed.

"But you're hurt?" I asked Byakuya, stopping him in his tracks. "You have so many bruises and probably even some fractures! We have to rest for now, at least until you get better."

"No! We're in the 79th District of North Rukongai, Kusajishi. We are in a very dangerous place, as I'm sure you already know. We have to find a safer district to stay in before we make our way to my house, in the Seireitei."

"Wait! You're taking me into your house, why?" I asked him incredulously.

"Yes, you saved my life and you have nowhere to go _and_ no memories _and_ only a dagger to protect you. You'll die again if you stay here." I shuddered at his use of the word 'again'.

"I can't disagree with you, but what's the Seireitei?" I asked to which he sweat-dropped.

"I'll give you all the details later, but what you do need to know I that there are 80 Districts and the lower the district number, the safer and closer it is to the Seireitei, we are in the 79th District, and we have a long journey ahead of us."

* * *

We walked and walked, and walked and walked for days on end without rest, but I got hungry so quickly – which Byakuya told me was rare - that we had to stop a lot of times to buy food, luckily Byakuya had money to buy food. The last time I asked Byakuya where we were, he told me that we were in District 54, and we had been walking for at least 3 weeks.

"Where are we now? And can we rest?" I asked him, my legs were barely supporting me now.

"We are in District 32 now. I was able to find us a shortcut from 79 to 54 but I don't know of any shortcuts here that could lead us home. And no, we can't rest yet." He told me, and I could tell that his patience was running thin as I asked him the very same question only a few minutes ago. Over the few weeks that I've known Byakuya, I've come to learn quite a lot of things about him like the fact that he had an extremely short temper and that he was the only son to a noble clan. He trusted me, and I trusted him now but I wasn't ready to tell him about my death, perhaps when we reached a safer place I would tell him.

* * *

 _ **Heyy,,, hope you enjoyed the prologue, although the prologue will probably confuse you (or not idk) but it will come in handy later!**_

 **Axoxo**


	2. Chapter 1: Just a Memory Now

_**Hello, I hope that you all enjoy this story!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**_

 _ **Without further ado…**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Just a Memory Now**

 _*1896 (Around the time of the 110 years' flashback arc) *_

 _*? POV*_

 _I'm in a place where I have lived for 20 years, 20 years and still doesn't feel like home. I've practically given up on trying because how can I look for a home when I don't know what I'm looking for and I don't know what it feels like. Because of my silver hair and green eyes, no one accepts me and so finding a home is something I know I will never accomplish._

 _Walking towards the store to buy some bread, I hear a ruckus just behind me. Forgetting about the bread, I headed towards the uproar to find two Shinigami. So many people gathered around them, they weren't even doing anything special, although I couldn't see them well since they all pushed me to the back, I could make out a few of their features. One of them had long blond hair and he seemed to be wearing a white haori, and the other had short dark blue hair that was tied up in a pony-tail whilst wearing a sleeveless Shihakusho with a teal sash across her chest, most likely holding her zanpakuto in place, she looked the same height as me. Suddenly, I felt a wave of nausea wash over me and I was brought down to my knees, almost instantly everyone moved away from me, of course they weren't going to help, they never do, and yet right before my eyes an onigiri was placed before me, as I was helped to stand up, looking towards my saviour I see that it's the female Shinigami. Handing the onigiri over to me she also offered me a drink._

" _You know, if you're feeling hungry you should go to the Shin'o Academy, it's where they train you to become a Shinigami." She started, "I can feel such an immense amount of Reiastu coming from you, f you entered the Shin'o Academy you'd probably be done in a year. I finished it in two years so you'll definitely be better than me. You seem the same age as me too, anyways, I've got to go, big Shinigami duties to do, see ya!" She finished, waving at me before joining her partner._

" _Come on Akira, we can't be wasting our time you idiot. I can't believe you roped me into this, you're not even in my squad!" He yelled at her, only to receive a punch in the face._

" _Don't be silly Shinji, Taicho won't care because you're the idiot, idiot. And neither will Rani." She replied walking ahead of him. Thinking over what I was told, I only laughed at the crazy thought of me becoming a Shinigami, it was absolutely ridiculous, I was never becoming a Shinigami, ever._

* * *

 _*Present*_

 _*Toshiro's POV*_

Rubbing my eyes, I took a look at my surroundings, I fell asleep on my desk again. But, why was I having that dream again? This was no time for trivial memories, we had just received word from the Sou-Taicho that we were departing for the World of the Living today, to prepare for the final Winter Battle against Aizen, groaning, I realised I was going to have to do more paperwork and Matsumoto wasn't going to help.

* * *

 _*The World of the Living-Kurosaki Residence*_

 _*Akira POV*_

"Ichigo! You're going to be late again!" I yelled from downstairs, waiting by the door for Ichigo to get ready.

"I'm coming! But, you know, if you knew I was still sleeping, why didn't you wake me up!" he snapped.

"It's fun seeing you run around looking like a mess, makes me feel better about myself." I replied, only to hear him growling. Fuming, Ichigo came down the stairs stomping, only to be greeted by Taicho's feet to his face.

"Idiot." Ichigo mumbled after jumping out of the way, for Isshin to slam into the wall, when was he going to learn, he was only hurting himself this way.

"Could you two stop arguing for once, come on Nii-chan, Nee-chan, Dad, just eat breakfast." Yuzu complained, putting our breakfast on the table.

"Leave them, it won't work they always bicker." Karin told her twin.

"Thank you for the food!" I exclaimed before finishing my food in one bite, "Thanks Yuzu, as always a beautiful breakfast, now come on Ichigo. Bandages don't stop anyone, anyways, how did you get those, you were fine until you came home yesterday from sleeping at a friend's house. Did you get into a fight!" I yelled the last part standing up and grabbing his ear.

"Yeah, but I'm fine." He lied, I knew he lied, he was doing Shinigami things, he could never lie to me but I'll leave it at that. Ever since he became a Shinigami he's been getting more hurt, I can't let that happen, first the Shinigami ruin my life and now this, I won't let them. Ichigo can't get hurt, I promised to look after him.

"Come on slowpoke, let's go to school." I told him again before making my way out the door. Even before the day had begun my mood had gone downhill, I just hope today isn't too bad.

* * *

 _*At School*_

 _*Ichigo POV*_

Crap. I'm such a terrible liar, and now I've ruined her mood, but I can't tell her, I don't want to get her into this. Always looking after me, every second of the day, she was always there for me, when I was weak she protected and fought for me, and now I need to protect her. Thinking back to when we first met I thought she was weird, yet somehow over the years, even though Akira's my cousin, she's like a sister to everyone. Opening the door to our classroom, we made our way inside.

"Morning Kurosaki-kun, Akira-chan." Inoue waved to us standing with Tastuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad and Ishida.

"Yeah, morning." I replied.

"Hey Orihime, Tastuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Sado, Uryu." Akira replied. "How long until school starts?" She asked, and I couldn't help but glare at her, she made me think that we were going to be late.

"Around 20 minutes, why, you hungry?" Tastuki told her

"Yeah, do you want to come with me to get some food from the canteen?" Akira asked.

"Stupid blueberry, with stupid blue hair." I mumbled.

"What's up with him?" Tastuki asked her smirking.

"Let him be, he probably decided to play drama queen today." Akira shot back, standing up, and making her way to the door. "You coming or not?" Finally leaving with Tastuki, I sighed.

"What happened?" Keigo asked, "Did you have a fight with Princess?"

"It doesn't matter, and why do you still call her Princess?" I asked him.

"Doesn't she just have a regal aura about her, along with her perfect grades, isn't she like a princess." He replied, he definitely had a crush on her.

"I give up with you guys." I mumbled getting up to rub out the words on the whiteboard, that was before the door opened to reveal 5 people standing there. Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku and Toshiro! Why were they here?!

"He looks like an elementary school student!"

"Look at that bald one!"

"Why's he got a wooden sword?"

"He looks like a pineapple."

"Look at her, she's gorgeous!"

"What d'ya think you're looking at you idiots?! If you want I'll demonstrate on ya!" Ikkaku yelled at them, waving his wooden sword around.

"Hey Ichigo, long time no see." Renji grinned.

Startling me, Keigo suddenly leaped towards Rangiku, for her to only kick him down and then end up on the floor, idiot, when will he ever learn.

"Ichigo!" A familiar voice called out, turning around I see Rukia standing on the window sill, "Don't be so down just because you lost once, get up and try again, it doesn't matter."

"Hey Ichigo, you know these guys?" Mizuiro asked me, helping Keigo off of the floor.

"Yeah, it's complicated." I replied, focusing onto Renji and the others, I told them to find any seat until the teacher comes, just then Akira came back with some yakisoba bread with Tastuki.

"Princess, save me!" Keigo begged,

"Save yourself, I'm eating and food is more important." Akira replied coldly, making Tastuki laugh.

"Idiot blueberry." I muttered trying to get her attention.

"What is it strawberry, you hungry?" she taunted me, waving the bread in front of my face, I grabbed her bread, taking it out of her hands, only for her to start comically crying begging for her food back.

"Please! Anything, but not my food!" she yelled, handing it back to her, she sprang back to life, then skipping to her seat behind me.

 _*Rangiku POV*_

I must be going mad. It can't be her, but she looks too similar, except for her height she looks like a mirror image. Long dark blue hair tied in a pony-tail, chocolate brown eyes, with thin cherry lips. It must be her.

It can't be her.

She died 50 years ago…

* * *

 _ **Hiya, thanks for reading this Chapter, I hope you liked it! If you have any questions do not hesitate to PM me, once again thank you, and please be ready for the next Chapter!**_

 _ **Below is a little guide to Akira…**_

 _ **Full name: Kurosaki Akira**_

 _ **Age: 15**_

 _ **Eye Colour: Chocolate brown**_

 _ **Hair Colour: Dark blue**_

 _ **Length of hair: Shoulder length when it's not tied up.**_

 _ **Height: Two inches taller than Rukia (approximately a head shorter than Ichigo)**_

 _ **Personality and Extra Info.**_

 _ **Energetic and bubbly, Akira always had a smile on her face, she willingly accepts challenges, yet at times she can be very cunning and sly. Growing up with Ichigo since they were five, she has always been stronger than him, and still is, always protecting him as well as tutoring him with his studies, since she always got perfect scores in all of her tests, although she spent the first five years of her life living with her parents in England. Due to that, she can speak English fluently, her parents died in a car accident, and so she moved in with her uncle (Kurosaki Isshin). She doesn't call Isshin 'uncle' or 'dad', but she calls him Taicho since he reminds her of the captains in animes and mangas.**_

 _ **Also, if you didn't understand some of the words…**_

 _ **Taicho means Captain**_

 _ **Shinigami means Soul Reaper**_

 _ **Zanpakuto means Soul Cutter/slayer**_

 _ **Shihakusho means The Garment of Dead Souls (the black thing they wear as their Shinigami uniform)**_

 _ **Shin'o Academy is the Shinigami Academy**_

 **Axoxo**


	3. Chapter 2: I Don't Want to Know You

_**Oh my, a double update! Yep, here's another chappy because I don't want to keep you guys waiting, and I had a lot of time to spare!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**_

 _ **Without further ado…**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: I Don't Want to Know You**_

 _*Afterschool*_

 _*Akira POV*_

This is absolutely terrifying! Why now?! Why me?! I have spent years trying to stay away from the Soul Society's radars, and now, after I've finally settled in and found my way in life, they decide to ruin it.

"Blueberry!" Someone yelled.

"What!" I snapped, only to realise that I was walking home with Ichigo and Rukia, and had spaced out. Great job! "Sorry, I spaced out."

"It's ok, but Akira don't you have your job to be getting to?" Rukia pointed out to me, and at that point, I knew that I was screwed.

"Thank you so much for reminding me!" I told her before I ran off in the direction of the café that I worked at every Monday and Wednesday, and me being the idiot I am, completely forgot that it was Wednesday.

For now, I should act normal. Act like I know nothing. Act like I don't them. I've been acting this whole time, so I just have to continue. I've got to stay in role, as a normal 15 (nearly 16) year-old, high-school student that knows absolutely nothing about Shinigami. No matter what, I can't let the Soul Society know.

"Akira-chan! Hurry and put your apron on, you're helping behind the till today, ok." My boss, Hayashi Chiharu, told me as I entered the café. She really was a lovely lady, considering the fact that I have been late to work a lot of times and she still hasn't fired me.

"Yep, sure!" I replied rushing to the Staff Lockers and Changing Rooms that were hidden behind the kitchen area. After changing into my uniform for work, which was a black and white dress that reached just at my knees with ruffles for sleeves and a black bow which was sitting just above my waist, with my black apron covering most of it, I made my way to the till. After some time of constantly doing the same thing over and over again, a sudden shout startled me.

"Akira-chan!" Hayashi-san beckoned me to come over to her, where she was serving a guest.

"Yes Hayashi-san." I replied walking towards her, trying to get a better look at the customer, only to realise it was that annoying blond.

"This customer asked for you, and afterwards come to me since your shift is almost over." She told me walking away. Taking a seat, I was met by a teasing smile.

"So, Akira-chan, I didn't know that you worked here?" The irritating blond asked me.

"Stop being so weird ya idiot. So, what happened Shinji, why are you here?" I asked Shinji, and instantly I saw the change in his emotions from laid-back to serious, one of the few moods I rarely saw him in.

"They've made their move now, and you know it. We're going to make our move, but if you insist that you don't want to be involved with them, then we'll leave you, but think about it. You want to protect him; wouldn't it be easier if you just told him already?"

"I will tell him, soon. Not now, but soon. And I know, now that they've made their move, you guys will as well, just…Promise me one thing. Please."

"What is it?"

"Don't hurt him, make him strong, teach him how to control it in any way you see fit, but please try to keep him safe."

"I can try, knowing him it's not going to be easy making him come towards us, hence why we need you. I can only help him, if he comes to me, and if you want him safe you can help. Come on Akira, I'll give you a week, please."

"I'll think about Shinji. Anyways, I got to go see what my boss wants, see you later Shinji." I told him as I got off my seat and walked towards where my boss was waiting for me. I tried keeping my mind off what Shinji told me, I would worry later. Turning to enter the Staff area, I saw a something white, it's probably my imagination. Although if Shinigami are here, maybe something is wrong, not only did I sense a strange Reiastu on Saturday when Ichigo fought some hollows. I definitely needed to talk to Kisuke. After I see my manager.

* * *

 _*At the Urahara Shop*_

 _*Renji POV*_

Finally, I could sleep. After going to school, explaining to Ichigo about the Arrancar, and that brat Jinta's teasing at dinner, I felt as though every last piece of my Reiastu had been drained out of me. Suddenly, I heard someone knock on the front door of the shop, who would want to visit this late? As soon as I made my way out of my room to open the door, Urahara-san opened it revealing the girl that was with Ichigo earlier today at school. I remember that Ichigo told that she was like their sister, and the fact that she always beat him no matter what subject be it P.E or Maths. Shockingly, it turned out that Akira was stronger than him, and Ichigo was a Shinigami – that weakling!

Realising that I was still crouching behind the wall listening to them, I decided that it would be for the best if I asked Urahara-san tomorrow what they were talking about, my sleep was more important right now.

* * *

 _*The Next Day at the Urahara Shop*_

 _*Kisuke POV*_

Morning, what a horrible time of the day. And it became even worse when Renji decided to interrogate me.

"Why were you with Ichigo's sister?" He asked me.

"You see, she's a regular at our store, she loves the candy we make. And around last week she asked if I could get a box of her favourite candy for her by yesterday, and she called me yesterday saying that she would be late in picking up her order and asked me to save it!" I replied, I knew that Renji would never find out because my acting was absolutely fabulous. I also couldn't let him find out about Aki-chan's secret, and how she also interrogated me as to why they were here. Yet, somehow Renji saw through my lies.

"Stop lying! Tell me the truth, what did she say to you?!" He yelled alarming everyone in the house, and receiving yells in return from Jinta, Ururu and Tessai.

"If I tell you, promise me that you won't tell a soul."

"I promise, just spit it out already!"

"Do you really?"

"Yes! Now spit it!"

"Well, all I can tell you is that Akira is different."

"What do you mean?" He muttered.

"Eh? I don't know what I mean." I replied with a sinister smile on my face, at least for now it gave him an answer, but I couldn't tell him the truth.

"But, how?!"

"Like I said, I don't know?" As I told him this, he began to become more irritated. "You should probably get ready from school, you're going to be late."

"Aw crap!" Thank goodness, he left. I definitely couldn't have told him, it would have been too much for him to handle.

"Hey Kisuke!" I heard a rather familiar voice yell, "I heard that, about Akira, you know you shouldn't tell anyone about it!"

"Oh, but why?" I asked the one and only Shihōin Yoruichi, "I doubt that he'll tell anyone, plus I didn't even give him details."

"Still, it's a clue about her and if she finds out, don't come crying to me." She tells me, and somehow, I feel that she's right, but I can't admit that!

"Well, you should be glad because that won't be happening any time soon!"

"If you insist."

* * *

 _*At School*_

 _*Renji POV*_

My mind was racing with questions, and theories and explanations, but nothing made sense. What was she? Different? How?

"Oi! Renji, ya even listening!"

"What? Oh yeah, right, yeah I was." I replied as Ikkaku just looked at me weirdly, whilst we were walking towards school.

"You've been silent this whole time, what's wrong?" Rangiku asked me.

"Nothing, I just wondering how we're supposed fight the Arrancars, it's just confusing." I lied, I couldn't tell them what Urahara-san told me since I don't even know myself whether it's true.

"If that's all you're worrying about then stop, there's a reason we're sent here after all. Do you lack that much confidence in yourself?" Hitsugaya Taicho asked me putting me on the spot.

"Yeah, Renji!" Ichigo teased, who got a glare in return.

"Oh, Ichigo where's your cute little sister?" Rangiku asked Ichigo suddenly changing the subject.

"Oh, right Akira needed to go in to school early, she said something about going to the library, or something." Ichigo responded, not looking the least bit worried.

"How could you be so mean! Leaving her by herself!" Rangiku-san whined.

"Seriously, she's more than capable of looking after herself!" Ichigo exclaimed, "She's flipped me over and hit me tonnes of times, isn't that proof enough!"

"Wow, I didn't know that you were that weak to let a human do that to ya." Ikkaku snickered, and I was suddenly thought of what Urahara-san told me – she was _different_.

"If that's true, what if she isn't human?" Rangiku-san suddenly said shocking us all, causing Ichigo to burst.

"What are you saying?! Don't bring her into stuff like this!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Fine, I guess it would be better if there were less people involved, sorry." Rangiku replied. Ichigo brushed her off, walking ahead as he saw a few people from our class.

"Matsumoto, be careful with your words." Hitsugaya Taicho scolded. "And don't say anything unnecessary." And with that we made our way to the classroom in silence. Although it didn't bother us, for some reason the kids at this school kept on staring at us, and it was definitely bothering us. Entering our classroom, we were welcomed by the loud chatter of the students there, idly talking to their friends, not realising that the war in the winter would destroy these places that have so much significance to them, along with the lives they so cherish so much.

"Hey, you're Ichigo's sister, aren't you?" Rangiku-san exclaimed, hugging Akira tightly making her almost drop her chocolate.

"Yeah, it's Matsumoto-san, right?" Akira smiled.

"Just call me Rangiku, kay!" Rangiku-san beamed.

"Sure, but in return call me Akira."

"Cool, but can I call you Aki-chan!" Rangiku-san exclaimed hugging her tighter, and yet Akira's smile fell from her face for a second before she regained it.

"That's fine, because in some ways your kind of like my older sister." Akira said, shocking us all, Ichigo never mentioned that they had an older sister.

"You had an older sister? I thought that you were Ichigo's sister?" Rangiku-san asked, confused.

"Akira is Ichigo's cousin, she's lived with him since they were 5 though." Tastuki, who was sitting with Akira answered for her.

"What was she like?" Rangiku-san questioned, and suddenly the room became dangerously cold, I looked to see whether it was Hitsugaya Taicho, but he was resting his head, most likely sleeping.

"She was quite bubbly, and cheerful, although I can't remember anything else, she also called me Aki-chan." Akira said, and although it was something to be happy about, she didn't look pleased in the slightest that she had to think about her sister again. "I couldn't really care less about the rest, she abandoned me after all, just when things got difficult for me, she didn't help me. I haven't talked to her since."

"Oh, sorry." Rangiku-san apologised sheepishly, scratching her head.

"It's ok, it's not like it was you, was it?" Akira said, smiling slightly, and now patting Rangiku-san's head. "Don't apologise, it's not your fault."

"A-Akira, that was so cute!" Rangiku-san exclaimed, hugging her infinitely tighter than before, if that was possible.

"Ok kids! Get to your seats! School is starting!" Our teacher exclaimed making everyone groan and make their way to their seats.

* * *

 _*End of School*_

 _*Toshiro POV*_

I don't even know why I'm here? Yes, the Arrancars are going to show up randomly in the World of the Living, but do I have to go to school? Unfortunately, yes. But why am I up on the roof of the school building? Matsumoto.

"Taicho~" An annoying voice yells.

"What is it Matsumoto?" I ask her, not wanting to waste time dawdling.

"You know what I'm going to say, don't you Taicho?" She says, and I hope I'm wrong, I hope she's not going to say what I think. "She seems exactly like our Akira, doesn't she? And I know you know something Taicho, so please just tell me."

"She left me a note, the day she died, saying goodbye. That's it." I told her.

"Is that all she wrote?" Matsumoto asked me, I could tell that she was becoming increasingly anxious.

"Yes, she just wrote 'Goodbye', that is all. And for your own sake, remember that Akira is dead, and that she isn't coming back." I said, since it would be easier if she understood it quicker. After all, it has been 50 years since Akira died, and she still hasn't gotten over it. And, to be honest… I hope that I'm wrong. I hope that our Akira isn't gone. I hope that she's fine. I hope that she's alright, because she didn't deserve it. I hope that I'm wrong. I hope that our Akira is still with us, and I hope that we can find her. But…

What if I'm right…

"Stop lying Taicho!"

* * *

 _ **Hiya, thank you for reading this Chapter, I hope you liked it! If you have any questions do not hesitate to PM me, once again thank you, and please be ready for the next Chapter!**_

 **Axoxo**


End file.
